


Unfair

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tears, uhm... yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which kagami thinks you can "fix" love by letting go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [istehlurvz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/istehlurvz/gifts), [babbitly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbitly/gifts).



> so i hate [sam](http://istehlurvz.tumblr.com/post/81269735931/so-jordan-is-a-gift-and-managed-to-read-my-mind-as) and [jordan](http://archiveofourown.org/series/89857) and i kind of wanted to make them suffer but i got distracted and i think they fell asleep. u know, this was actually going to have a really tragic ending but this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rC8RRXcfeo) saved me.

It wasn’t fair.

“Aomine...”

_It wasn’t fair._

“Fuck...”

A gasp ripped from Kagami’s throat, his chest arching, his toes curling, his  _heart_  throbbing.

“ _Aomine_...!”

Aomine’s body was hot. His fingers burned his skin, leaving trails of scorching heat along his flesh. His nails dug into his hips. His teeth dug into his throat. His cock dug into his body, digging deeper and deeper until Kagami could feel him striking him straight into his core.

Kagami shuddered, his mouth parting just a little wider, his voice becoming just a little bit louder. Aomine’s name danced on his lips like the darkest of sins, bubbling at the edge, refusing to spill once again.

Aomine’s hips snapped forward, Kagami’s head snapped back.

He tried to ignore the boiling in the pit of his stomach. His cock throbbed, his thighs quivered, his heart thudded.

He tried to ignore the coming of the end.

* * *

 

_“I think you should go back home.”_

_That was all he needed to say for their fight to start._

_He didn’t have to explain himself. Aomine didn’t have to ask what he meant._

_“No.”_

_“Aomine, they’re your parents.”_

**_“No!”_ **

* * *

 

“No...”

Aomine’s words were soft, his breath hissing against Kagami’s exposed throat. His teeth scraped along the bones there, biting, sucking,  _marking_  him. Another thrust, another broken moan, another strangled cry.

“Kagami... don’t do this.”

A quivering of the lip and the shuddering gasp from Kagami’s throat was his only response.

Aomine’s breath hitched, his hips snapping forward before stilling. Kagami released a cry so thick with want, (frustration), need, (regret) --  _love_ , Aomine could feel it cutting him everywhere.

His skin.

His heart.

Kagami’s breath felt like little daggers against his shoulder, cutting him whenever the heat molded against his skin. His voice, his moans, his cries, his shudders, his gasps, all pressed against his throat like a knife, right up against that lump he couldn’t swallow.

“Kagami, please...”

His body moved on his own, his hips pounding away at Kagami’s body, wanting nothing more than to rid him of his thoughts, to fuck away his decisions.

Kagami’s nails raked down his back, his body arching against him, drowning him in the warmth he was about to lose.

Pain surged along the side of his face, heat coursing through his nose and tears prickling the corner of his eyes.

* * *

 

_“They’ll accept you if you say you’ve changed, Aomine. Ju-.”_

_“Change? **Change**?! Are you telling me to just walk back to them and  **change**?”_

_“Ao-.”_

_“You don’t just fucking **change**! You don’t just stop loving someone because they said so!”_

_“Aomine, please. I just want you to be happy.”_

_“I am fucking happy! I’m happy with **you**!”_

* * *

 

Kagami whimpered, dropping his head to the side as a mixture of pleasure, desire, and remorse pooled in his stomach.

He gripped onto Aomine’s hips, digging his nails into the soft flesh of Aomine’s ass, pushing and pulling him, guiding him, guiding him deeper.  _Deeper_  and  _deeper_  where he could never leave.

He was such a hypocrite.

Kagami’s eyes parted, just for a moment. He didn’t want to see his face. He didn’t want to see what Aomine so desperately wanted to show him. He stared across from him, wanting nothing more than to enjoy the sight of plain cream walls and that small chip in the paint when he threw the remote at Aomine last Christmas and missed him spectacularly.

But his eyes could only see the picture on the wall.

The picture of them.

Happy.

Smiling.

Touching.

_Loving_.

The picture of what couldn’t be.

A picture that blurred the moment his tears fell, sliding down the side of his face, disappearing into his hairline.

A moan punched from his throat, knocking away the sob that racked his body.

Aomine’s lips were on his neck, kissing him so gently it was almost as if Aomine knew he was already broken and was trying to put the pieces back together.

_I love him_.

He couldn’t say it, not now. It wouldn’t be far.

_But you aren’t fair._

Kagami could never lie to himself.

* * *

_“You call this happy? Look at you! You’re miserable!”_

_And Kagami was hysterical. Aomine had never seen this side of him before - but then again, Kagami had never seen him show up at someone’s doorstep, on the brink of shattering at the slightest touch._

_“It’s been 6 months, Aomine. Six fucking months and I’m still afraid that you’re going to break at any moment!”_

_So unfair._

_“They’re your parents. They’re blood. Blood is forever. This.” Kagami waved his hands, at him, at them. “This isn’t guaranteed-.”_

_“- Shut up.”_

_“- **We**  aren’t guaranteed! Don’t throw away your family for me.”_

_“- **Shut up**.”_

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._

_“I’m not worth it-!”_

_Honestly, Kagami would have preferred that Aomine had hit him because the kiss hurt him a lot more than his fist ever could._

* * *

 

Aomine was tired.

So fucking tired.

His body was hot.

His eyes were burning.

He was melting and he didn’t mind as long as he could remain etched into Kagami forever.

But this could never be forever.

Even if he had been thrusting for a while.

Even if his cock was no longer swollen but simply sliding in him, poking and proding but not letting either of them finish.

How could he?

How could  _he_?

Aomine could feel wetness on his nose. He didn’t know if it was his tears or Kagami’s.

All he knew is that his energy was leaving him and his thrusts were slowing.

“Don’t do this to me, Kagami...” He pushed himself up on his arms and Kagami’s whole body went limp, his chest heaving with harsh breaths and suppressed sobs. “Kagami, I love y-.”

“Aomine, stop.”

“No!  _You_  stop!”

How fucked up was this?

His hands were on Kagami’s shoulders, pinning him to the bed even though he knew Kagami wasn’t going to go anywhere. His hips pressed down against Kagami’s, burying his semi-erect cock as far as it could go.

“You  _fucking_  stop!”

“I’ve made up my mind, Aomine...” Kagami’s voice sounded so weak, so broken.

“Well, I’ve made up  _mine_  and I’m not leaving!” Aomine could see Kagami opening his mouth to speak. “Don’t you  _fucking dare_  say anything right now!” Aomine pulled his hips back, watching as Kagami took in a deep breath through his nose before letting it go with a  _woosh_  when Aomine rocketed back into him. “How dare you make decisions for me?”

Their hips slapped together again and Kagami hissed, biting down on his lip.

“You don’t get to decide what’s best for me!” Aomine was shaking, his thrusts were unstable. “I love you. I love you. I fucking love you. Don’t try to push me away. Stay with me; you’re all I need.”

“Ao-.”

“Don’t be like them!” Aomine could feel Kagami’s body go rigid, frozen stiff by the force of his words. “Don’t leave me alone, Kagami... Please...”

* * *

_Kagami could feel the truth in Aomine’s kisses. He could see the pain he had tried so hard to forget resurfacing as he tried searching Kagami’s gaze while his tongue dived down his throat._

_Even as Aomine’s shaky fingers slowly unbuttoned his sweater, one by one, Kagami didn’t stop him._

_In fact, he helped, reaching down to the edge of his shirt and undid his own buttons from bottom up. He closed his eyes and pressed closer, helping Aomine get his own shirt off of him._

_He immediately latched on to Aomine’s belt, tugging and ripping at his clothes as if this was the last time._

_But then again, it was supposed to be._

_Because he was so **fucking**  unfair._

* * *

 

A lone, hot tear hit Kagami’s chest.

And then another.

And  _another_.

Aomine choked, his hands shaking as his nails dug into Kagami’s shoulder.

“P-Please.”

Kagami shattered.

His mind, his heart, his soul, his everything just came crashing down around him.

_Don’t be like them._

Kagami reached up, wrapping his arms around Aomine’s neck.

_You don’t get to decide what’s best for me!_

Kagami pulled him close, feeling more hot tears leaking against his face as Aomine continued thrusting without intent.

_Don’t be like them._

_I love you._

_Don’t try to push me away._

Kagami whimpered, slowly rolling his hips to meet Aomine’s thrusts.

_Don’t be like them._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I fucking love you._

“I love you,” Kagami whispered, his voice so low he wasn’t even sure if he actually said it out loud.

Aomine’s hands ran down his sides before reaching the dip in his back where he slid his arms underneath him and held him so close, so unbearably close, that Kagami felt that it was the only thing holding him together.

_Stay with me -_

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” He whispered it again and again like a prayer, “I love you so much.” Kagami pressed his lips to the side of Aomine’s face, gasping as Aomine hit his prostate, sending a shockwave of pleasure through him, feeling it get lost somewhere in the mixture of love and regret in his heart.

His love for Aomine.

And his regret for even considering...

_You’re all I need_.

“I won’t leave you. I’m sorry. I love you so much.” Kagami was shaking, whether it was from the tears that poured freely from his eyes or the pleasure building from Aomine’s thrusts, he didn’t know.

As he tightened his grip on Aomine’s shoulders, and as another moan ripped from his throat, all he knew is he that there was no way he could let Aomine go now.

 


End file.
